Steel drums are manufactured in two major types, the closed-head drum and the full-open-head drum with completely removable top head. The closed-head drum has top and bottom heads and a drum chime for each head, all sealed to the shell of shell of the drum by welding, typically. Drum chimes, which are the extended rims at the ends of the drum, assure tight construction and maintain continuous, consistent drum dimensions. Drum chimes vary in thickness depending on drum size or the intended use of the drum.
It is economically desirable to reuse the drums after they have been opened and the contents removed. Because of the various drum chime thicknesses, there exists a problem in opening the drums and still being able to closely cut along the side seam of the drum head so that little jagged edge extends into the shell exterior. If the cut is not made fairly close to the side seam of the drum head, then an additional operation is necessary to eliminate any jagged edges before the drum can be conditioned for reuse, not to mention the potential hazard to safety because of the jagged edges.
Prior art drum deheaders or cutters such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,373 are not intended for close side seam cuts regardless of the drum chime thickness.